It's because Luffy likes Orangy-red hair
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: The title speaks for itself, but if you must know... Luffy might just like Nami... oh just read it. It's only short.


**This is going to be a one shot. Okay. Because I can't write anymore continuous stories that I just can't continue or am spending way to much time on. **

**So this is a One Shot. **

**No more chapters…..**

**Okay.**

**I will not be pressured into writing any more chapters. I need to get back to writing that Dragon ball Z story of mine.**

.

.

**It's because Luffy likes Orangy-red hair.**

.

.

He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of perfect people, but he had never wanted to be perfect. He had always wanted to be different and he loved it. Luffy had been this way for as long as he could remember. It had been seven years since they had all left the East Blue to journey into the Grand Line and now they were taking a break. Luffy didn't really like breaks especially when there weren't any adventures to be had as well, but he knew that many of his crew relished in them.

"Oi Luffy!" Luffy turned around and waved at his first mate Zoro who was always the same whether at sea or on land. Always mixing work, sleep, and play.

"Hey Zoro! You got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"No, but you want to go the Orange Dragon again?" Zoro pointed behind him with his thumb in the direction of the supposed pub.

"Na… Those people are weird. You know where the other are?"

"No."

"Do you know where Nami's at?"

"No. And Luffy stay away for that witch she's nothing but trouble." Zoro mumbled his choice of words lost in his decision to drink three barrels of sake by himself.

"I want to talk to her." Luffy set his hat back firmly on his head.

"Suit yourself." Zoro shrugged his shoulders and made his own way to the Orange Dragon, which was to undoubtably to take the longest route possible.

Luffy was in one of his very rare, bad, sulky moods. Recently Luffy had been noticing a lot of things that he didn't like. There was the fact that the islands that they had most recently visited were deathly boring and there was the lack of massive feasts, which he could always do with more of, and then… there was that continuous thing that was going on with Nami.

He felt angry… an almost jealous worry settling in when he saw her walk off with a civilian from some town they had once passed through. When he had cheerfully asked her whether she had had fun, she had answered, "Great fun." And then proceeded to giggle. He wouldn't have made much of it apart from the fact that the civilian in question had looked really wealthy and smug, and had been looking at Nami the way one of the Celestial Dragons would have looked at their new slave or most prized possessions. Nami wasn't a possession, but at the same time she acted like she was enjoying herself. Especially when lavished with breath-taking gifts.

And what was even worse was this continued to happen over the last several months. But the more she was questioned about it the less she would give to the people who questioned her. Whenever Nami came back from wherever she had gone, she had nothing to say about it. Just said something like 'It was good.' 'Well, he was short.' And 'Could have been better.' And that was it. If he demanded that she tell him anything else he would get a punch in the head. Luffy just couldn't understand what she was getting at. Unlike Sanji who fawned over every or any beautiful girl, Nami was picky, only seeming to enjoy the company of those who would dress spectacularly. At first he had refused to let it bother him, but gradually he found himself becoming more and more curious as to what it was that Nami was actually doing.

He wanted everyone on his crew to be happy and to do whatever they wanted as long it didn't mean leaving his crew like Usopp had done those six and a half years ago, but now… he didn't know anymore. He didn't like the people that Nami occasionally hung out with, and although she laughed at them with the crew for giving her so much money for whatever she did, she only seemed to do it after a money shortage.

He sighed looking about him one the street looking for a good place to sit and eat. Then out of the corner of his eye he could see the most current iritater of his enjoyable life, his navigator. She was sat down outside a small restaurant by the looks of things wearing a pale blue unstrapped dress that came down to the knee and she was looking at a newspaper and wore a concentrating frown across her freckled forhead. She had been spending a lot more time out in the sun. He felt the strongest urge to go over there and embrace her, or touch her floating hair, and so he did. Coming up behind her he ruffled the top of her ginger head and then hugged her embracing the newspaper as well.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Nami muttered in irritation.

"Going to get something to eat." He said and sat down opposite her. "So, what are you reading my navigator?"

"Huh? What's up with you? You never call me that." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Just felt like it."

"Don't be silly Luffy." She sighed and lifted up the newspaper again. "I'm just reading the local news."

"Anything fun happening."

"Not really."

"Oh," He pouted and leaned back feeling really bored about where the conversation was heading. "You look cool today."

She looked over her newspaper. "Really?"

"Um." He agreed nodding.

She put the paper down on the table and crossed her arms and looked back to him. "Okay, how much money do you need for your food and where did all the money go that I gave you this morning?"

"What? I don't need anything."

"Then why are you being so polite and inquisitive?" she leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the front of his red shirt. "You and Zoro only dish out compliments when you want something. So… what do you need?"

Luffy lifted up his hat that had fallen behind his back and placed it back on his head frowning back at Nami for knocking it off. "Nothing. I just think you looked pretty and I wanted to sit with you and eat some food."

Nami let go of his shirt giving him a quire look. "Pretty… Okay." She leaned back in her chair and stared at him scrutinizingly. He leaned back in his chair as well and locked gazes with her. He would never loose at a staring competition and she had started one.

"Luffy, why do you think I look pretty?" she said out of the blue and leaned across the table and blew into his face. He blinked much to his annoyance and leaned in as well.

"Nami, why do you look pretty?" he said avoiding her question, but wanting an answer.

"No Luffy, why the sudden interest?"

"No Nami, why are you acting so suspicious?"

She reached out and grabbed a hold of his nose that was infront of her, pulling it. "You're not answering my questions Luffy."

"I'm the Captain." He said in impertinence his sqeezed nose making him sound weird. "You answer mine first."

She let go of his nose and leaned back in her chair. "Very well Captain what was the first question, something about why I bothered to look pretty?" Luffy nodded, but it somehow felt like Nami had gotten what she wanted already and he didn't like it.

"Sorry, but I was born this way." She shrugged her answer.

Luffy shook his head. "No, your boobs are bigger than they were before. How did you grow them?"

Nami slapped his pointing hand away and glared at him. "You don't ever need to ask questions like that. Was that the only thing you noticed?" she leaned forward and whispered angrily. "They have been this big for the past five years. Are you telling me you've only just now noticed?"

"No, your hair is really long as well." He reached out to her and quickly picked up her long golden, ginger hair examining it closely and ran it threw his fingers until the ends slipped through. "I like it. It's really cool. It's the same colour as your tangerines you grow."

She rested her head in her hands. "Okay… so you think I'm acting all suspicious, do you?"

He looked back up again and nodded. "Yes, where have you been going, and what have you been doing that you don't tell anyone about anymore?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Course!" He insisted.

Instead of answering she lifted her legs up and Luffy felt them landing on top of his. She was barefoot under the table and her feet slipped down between his legs pointing towards him.

"Are you sure?" Her feet came in contact with his covered up family jewels, and began to stroke and knead that area. Luffy kept firm eye contact wondering what on earth it was that Nami was trying to get done by doing what she was doing, when he felt his cannon rise to the occasion.

Luffy pushed her feet off. "So tell me then."

She sighed. "All that is suspicious about what I do, is that you don't know what I do." She looked back at him. "Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"So do you want to be a little bit naughty and find out for yourself?" she stuck out her tongue at him and grinned her manipulating grin that he knew all too well.

Luffy felt his blood pumping as it would do before a fight. "Um…"

"Excuse me sir?" A waiter interrupted them and lifted up a notebook. "Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Luffy suddenly felt extremely hunger and picked up his menu. "I will eat this… then this… and have that, that and that with…. That one and that one." He said pointing at each one in turn.

The waiter gave him a worried look and then turned back to Nami whom he had served before. "Anything else Ma'am?"

"I'll have another cup of tea please."

"Of course."

Once he had turned his back she took another glance at Luffy. He was busy cracking his knuckles and drilling his fingers across the table top. Seeing the excitement of looking forward to all his food in his face brought back the grin in hers. "So, Luffy what was it that you were going to say?"

"Huh?"

"Have you had any practice yet or are you still an innocent child at heart?" She gave him her pouty lips.

"I'm twenty-four. I'm not a child."

"Yes, but do you know what I'm talking about."

"No, that's why I asked." He then frowned and gave her an odd expression. "You're not just using your feet to poke guys there are you? 'Cause that's just weird."

She sighed. "No." she got up and moved her chair closer to where Luffy was sitting. "But I am beginning to think that perhaps you might need a little bit of direction when it comes to this sort of interaction."

She put her hand on his kneecap and leaned into his side preventing anyone else from seeing what she was doing. She then squeezed it ran her fingers up his leg. She heard him inhale sharply and he stopped her hand with his own. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and took his hand away from her own. "You want me to share with you don't you? Then let me share with you."

She watched his eyes widen as he allowed her to continue what she had begun to do, but the confused look still stayed on his face. When he had become stiff again she got back up and moved over to where she had been sitting before. "So, what do you think? Do you want to try something different later?"

"Okay." Luffy shrugged his shoulders, but Nami could tell he wasn't quite sure as to what she had just done.

"So, do you like it?"

"What?" She caught his gaze and he then nodded. She noticed his hand going under the table. "But why did you do that?"

"For fun." She pushed her long hair behind her and sat up straight again. "Just to see your reaction."

"Well, you shouldn't just go around grabbing people's family jewels." He looked at her suspiciously from beneath his hat. "I know Robin did that to Franky to get him to join our crew, but it just isn't cool to do."

Nami smirked. "That was stroking not grabbing. You haven't seen anything yet." She was rewarded by another wide-eyed look from her Captain. "Tell you what after we have eaten something here how about we go somewhere I can teach you how to use your family jewels properly."

"Okay." Luffy nodded then looked around him in sudden interest as if trying to find anything in order to distract him from the unusual conversation he had had just now. Then off in the corner of a street he could see two people making out, kissing really passionately. He looked back at Nami and a picture of her kissing him that way formed in the back of his mind. He shook his head causing his hat to come off and scratched the top of his head with his strong fingers trying to get the picture out.

Nami picked up the newspaper again and tried to focus on reading where she left off. She didn't appear to be having any difficulty carrying on from where she had left off.

Finally the food came and Luffy tucked in. It was delicious and he ate it ravenously. He looked back at her and watched her drinking her tea. "Dob'at yoooub feela;b hunggggyy?" He asked with his mouth full.

She looked up. "Not anymore."

"Youb…wan som?" He pushed a small plate forward.

Nami raised an eyebrow at him. Luffy was sharing? Well, that was unexpected. She accepted what he offered and then finished her tea.

Once Luffy had finished his main meal he paid for his portion, only just, as he almost left without paying because he was that absentminded. But once they had both decided on a path to walk down Luffy had gotten curious again and started asking her more questions.

"Do you like being kissed Nami?" he said very out of the blue.

"Maybe, but what on earth brought that question to mind?"

"I saw some people doing it, and wondered whether you liked doing it too."

She pulled her hair forward and then threw it back over her shoulder. "Maybe."

At her words Luffy stepped out in front of her stopping her in her tracks and put his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"Um… Luffy..?" He didn't let her finish as he leaned forward and gave her a smacking kiss. Much to her surprise Luffy quickly changed his hand position in favour of running his fingers through her hair, and then started licking her lips before giving her another kiss.

She smirked. She had to give credit where it was due. Luffy might just be a natural at this even if it was his first time. She opened up her mouth and used her own tongue to help her suck on his. She became very aware of the fact that they were kissing in a very public place, and she felt herself begin to really enjoy what was being dished out to her. Regretfully she separated them, then taking his hand in her own she carried on down the road looking from left to right. Eventually she saw an alleyway and pulled Luffy into it kissing him they way they had been just moments ago. She pushed his strawhat from his head and ran her own fingers through his jet black hair.

"Nami." He pulled away from her lips just long enough to say before kissing her again.

Luffy really leaned into every kiss he gave her and she began wondering what on earth had kept him from her in the first place. She felt herself being pushed backwards until her back came in contact with a wall. She grinned to herself and pulled up the front of her dress and then jumping up using both her legs wrapped them around him.

He stopped in surprise and looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?" she smiled down at him and pushed her hips in his direction.

He leaned forward and started grinding into her. She could hear his breathing becoming heavier as he kissed her again, but this time in the neck. It wasn't just a small peck either, but long and lustful. She heard him let out a deep sigh when he eventually pulled back.

"Three times, at three locations is the lucky charm I heard." She grinned up at Luffy who was still taking short breaths and rubbing the back of his head. "So, here's the question, do you want to go exploring elsewhere, or do you want to be taught something special by me?"

He frowned looking somewhat confused. "I feel like I would want to go exploring with you, and explore you as well." He reached for Nami's hand and held it in his own.

Nami smiled, "Good answer Captain. Good answer."

.

.

To Luffy's surprise Nami took him to a huge house that gave out room keys to random people and encouraged him to follow her. She took him to the room that she had got for them and opened up one the bottles of wine that she had ordered from downstairs. Luffy was busy inspecting the room and checking to see if it had any awesome secrets that needed to be found.

"So Luffy," Nami started, as she tried to regain his attention. "Has anyone ever expressed much interest in your family jewels before?" She lifted up a glass of wine and sipped at it.

"Yeah, well Hancock kept on saying things like she wanted to marry me or something."

Nami spluttered on her drink. "You were proposed to by a warlord and you never told us!?"

"Huh? Proposed?"

"Yes! Proposed too. By a warlord. When was this?"

"Hummmmmm." Luffy thought about it for a moment. "Five years ago to six years ago, and then again two years ago."

"And this was all by Hancock!"

"Yeah." then Luffy made a face. "But when a man marries someone it means he has to stay there. I didn't want to stay there. They were cool people, but I wanted to find all you guys again."

"You are incredible." She drank down some more of her wine. "Some people say she is the most beautiful woman in the whole of the Grand Line. You didn't want to live on that island?! Was that the only reason you had for turning her down."

Luffy made some sort of huffing sound and turned his back on her. "You would probably laugh at me if I told you."

"Told me what."

Luffy shifted uncomfortably and pulled on both sets of his fingers, it must be really awkward if Luffy found it awkward. "It's because I like orangy-red hair."

"Excuse me?"

"I like orangy-red hair." Luffy repeated.

Nami shook her head. "So let me get this straight you turned down an Emporess because she didn't have red hair."

"Yep!" Luffy nodded. "I've always imagined maybe marrying an orangy-red haired person. Their always awesome and really fun to make angry." he grinned. "They all make the funniest angry faces." He poked one of her breasts. "Just like you."

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!" she batted away his finger.

"Ghehehehe!" Luffy giggled and pointed at her face, "See I told you so." He jumped up from where he was sitting, and flipped backwards before Nami could hit him.

She got up and grabbed him, and expecting a kick or a punch Luffy winced and closed his eyes, but was surprised instead when Nami yanked him upwards and planted a kiss on his lips. He relaxed then and lent into it more. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and he sat on the edge of it looking really excited like a child expecting a treat.

"So, let me get this right… You have a fetish for women with red hair." She shook her head and then ran her own fingers through her hair seductively.

"Orange and red hair." He nodded, then frowned, "But then Dadan had orange hair and she was so weird." His eyes suddenly went wide as he looked back at Nami. "You didn't know your real mom like me did you Nami?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" She lifted her arms in exasperation. But Luffy didn't seem to notice as he took a glance at her and then closed his eyes and then opened them and then closed them again and opened and then closed them again.

"Luffy?" Nami was starting to get irritated.

"Nami?" He asked with a very serious expression on his face. "If you have the sex thing too much… does it make you fat?"

"Ha hahahaha! Aaa hahahaha!" Nami collapsed to the floor and started hitting it.

"Um. Nami?" He scratched his head. "Did I say something funny?"

"Haaaa. Well… no." She got up and hit Luffy's head. "Having sex does not make you fat!"

"Owww!"

But she couldn't remain angry at him and started giggling.

"So what's so funny?" He asked looking really lost for words. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her instantly pulled her on top of him.

"It's not funny if I have to explain it. Sorry." She kissed him and then rolled out of his reach further up the bed. "Time to get naked Luffy."

Luffy frowned. "I don't have to pay like a million berries do I?" he looked away when he saw her strip. "You said before I wasn't allowed to see you naked."

"Well that was before, and this is now. You can call it a one off deal." She smiled at his shyness and leaned back in her birthday suit on the cushions that littered the top of the bed.

"Wow." He looked back at her. "You're really naked." For a few moments his eyes just appreciated her body.

"Wow." He crawled further up the bed, and looked at her more closely. "Can I touch them, Nami?" He said pointing at her breasts.

"As long as you're naked too." Nami answered.

Luffy quickly pulled off his shirt and then his shorts and knelt back down beside her. "Woah, they so squishy!" He grinned touching them with both his hands. "I like them. They would make very good head rests." He repositioned himself and lay on top of her and rested his head on one of them. "See?" He smiled up at Nami.

"Yes, I see." She couldn't help but grin back at him. This had to be the strangest time with a guy she had ever had. "So do you like what you see?"

"Yeah," and he smirked, "but do You like what you see?" Luffy got back up and stood up looking down on her with his hands on his hips, and then pointed at his mid section. "You should know that I tried very hard to stop the women at Hancock's island from trying to take my jewels from me." He made a strange face. "They really wanted to for some reason."

"I can see why." She giggled. "To be honest Luffy I thought they might have been badly crushed. I remember during the fight on Skypia with the fake God Ederu you received quite a blow in that region."

Luffy covered his balls again. "Yeah, he must have been using Haki because that hit really hurt." He fell back onto the bed again as if in remembrance of the pain he had once received. "Never again."

Nami laughed and sat up reaching towards him and pulled his arm. "Luffy come here." She spoke in a very no nonsense tone of voice and Luffy looked up instantly and at Nami. She signalled him forwards with the curling of her index finger, and Luffy's breath hitched in his throat for some reason and he crawled back up the bed and sat next to her.

She reached forward, capturing his chin in her hands pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her backwards and fell down on top her into the cushions at the head of the bed. His lips hardly left hers for more than a few seconds as he continued to taste her both inside and out. She tilted her head back and pushed her chest forward seeing if Luffy would try and taste anything else on his own. And he did not disappoint. His hands came to rest themselves on both her breasts and his lips sucked at her neck.

She knew she was going too fast even for her own sake, but Luffy was such a comfortable lover. She wrapped both her legs around his hips and he instantly began to push them against hers.

"Luffy do you know what are you doing?"

Luffy's hands went further down until he was now resting them both against on either side of her hips. And He brought his lips to her neck again kissing and smelling her there.

"Luffy what are you doing?"

"Huh?" he lifted his head slightly and looked with a daze expression into her face. "What Nami?"

"I need to show you how to do something really exciting?" she said with a daring look.

.

.

A couple of minutes later Nami couldn't stop moaning his name as he kept on pushing himself into her harder and deeper.

"Luffy…. Luffy… Luuuffy!"

He grunted with every push he gave and was sitting up a bit so he could look at her. Her skin seemed to glisten in the pre-evening light coming in through the window, and hearing the sound of Nami's voice saying his name over and over again wasn't something that Luffy had thought would be exciting, but now he knew he would be picturing it for a quite a few nights in the future, along with finding the island of food and meat.

"Nami!" He hands took a firm grip of her hips and lifted her up off the bed slightly, but kept pushing into her. She had stopped screaming his name but was instead giving out long moans of pleasure, and he would watch her as her mouth stayed open and how her breasts would bounce beautifully with every thrust he gave her.

He stopped for a moment and almost pulled out of her as she looked really exhausted. "Why did you stop?" Nami opened her closed eyes.

"I want to see you, seeing me, watching you."

She smiled back at him. "Okay." He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips again. His kiss was so passionate and so intense that it took her breath away. And she ended up closing her eyes again and simply enjoying the feeling.

"Oi, Nami keep your eyes open." He had sat up and was pushing into her again.

Not one to like being told what to do she pulled Luffy down on her and bit his ear and to her amusement Luffy groaned in pleasure. "You like being bitten Luffy?" she gripped a hold of Luffy's hips and rolled him over before he had realized she was going to try to.

"What? Nami…" Luffy started saying, but then stopped as he witnessed Nami sitting on top of him in all of her naked glory. She pushed her hair behind her only to allow it to fall back infront of her again as she moved up and down on him. Luffy had known there was a good reason he had always liked Nami. She was wild and had a lot of very useful energy and now she was sharing that energy with him.

"Are you ready for a ride Captain?"

He grabbed a hold of her hips. "Yes!" He looked at her with glee. "Are you?"

.

.

Luffy was lying on the bed with Nami in his arms and he seemed to be really interested with her hair and kept playing with it twisting it around in his fingers.

Nami sighed in exhaustion, "You know, if you fancied me you could just come out and say it to my face you know?"

"I didn't know whether you would want to though," he looked back into her eyes "or whether you would laugh and say I didn't know what I was talking about."

"So let me get this straight. You have liked me since you first saw me, but never wanted to tell me about that because you were afraid I'd laugh at or leave you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know kissing was so much fun."

"What made you feel like you might want to approach me on this matter now after you thought you could be without it for seven years." She asked turning around.

He frowned and collapsed back onto the pillows. "I don't like seeing you with other men."

"Haha! So you were jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous."

"So you wouldn't mind if I went out and did it again." At that her Captain scowled at her, but then looked a bit worried.

"Do you want too?"

"No. Not if you lose sleep and have nightmares over it." She shrugged and rolled over to poke him in the stomach. "And besides there are plenty of other ways to get some stolen money."

"You are so naughty." Luffy chuckled kissing the base of Nami's chin.

"Ha! I'm naughty, but you love it!" Nami sank back into her Captain's arms and kissed his neck.

"Yep." He sighed and held her for a few moments. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Let's get some food!"

.

.

**Well, that's what I can imagine happening between Luffy and his navigator. If they were to ever get together. Well. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm off to get some food.**

**:P**


End file.
